wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wreck-It Ralph in: Vanellope meets the Angry Birds
Wreck-It Ralph in: Vanellope meets the Angry Birds is a spin-off based on the 2012 CGI movie Wreck-It Ralph, which is produced by Rovio Entertainment and DisneyToon Studios for Disney. The film is released in theaters December 4, 2013 and released on DVD on May 21, 2014. It stars Sarah Silverman as the voice of Vanellope Von Schweetz. Characters *'Vanellope Von Schweetz' (voiced by Sarah Silverman) *'Sergeant Calhoun' (voiced by Jane Lynch) *'Taffyta Muttonfudge' (voiced by Mindy Kaling) *'Rancis Fluggerbutter' (voiced by Jamie Elman) *'Jubileena Bing Bing' (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) *'Candlehead' (voiced by Katie Lowes) *'Snowanna Rainbeau' (voiced by Cree Summer) *'Gloyd Orangeboar' (voiced by Jason Ritter) *'Crumbelina DiCaramello' (voiced by Kelly Metzger) *'Minty Zaki' (voiced by Crystal Scales) *'Adorabeezle Winterpop' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *'Citrusella Flugpucker' (voiced by Hynden Walch) *'Torvald Batterbutter ' (voiced by Brina Palencia) *'Nougetsia Brumblestain' (voiced by Tara Strong) *'Sticky Wipplesnit' (voiced by Kath Soucie) *'Swizzle Malarkey' (voiced by Greg Cipes) *'Fix-It Felix, Jr. (character)' (voiced by Jack McBrayer) *'Wreck-It Ralph (character)' (voiced by John C. Reilly) *'Jake' (voiced by Tom Kane) - The middle blue birds who lives with his 2 brothers in 'Angry Birds'. Unlike Vanellope, he is an animal video game character while she is a human video game character. He can sometimes be a bit mean, but he becomes a good friend of Vanellope. *'Trouble' (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) - A hungry Tasmanian Devil from 'Inmortal Wombat' who went Turbo and aims to eat Vanellope, Jake or one of their friends. *'Conker' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - A shy friend of Jake's from the game 'Conker's Bad Fur Day'. *'Berri' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - Conker's love interest. *'Red and Chuck' (voiced by Jon Lovitz and Kelsey Grammer) - Two playful birds from the game 'Angry Birds' that keep Jake company in the absence of his siblings. *'Jim (Jake's Younger Brother)' (voiced by Rodger Bumpass) *'Jay (Jake's Older Brother)' (voiced by Tom Kenny) *'Cornelius Cobb' (voiced by Corey Burton) the scarecrow who own the Candy Corn Fields. *'The Mighty Eagle' (voiced by Wally Wingert) the bird from 'Angry Birds' that flew all over Sugar Rush and gives Jake's siblings a Tapper's RootBeer bottle with a picture a Jake. Plot Vanellope and Felix go out camping and they meet a blue bird named Jake and his friend Conker from the games 'Angry Birds' and 'Conker's Bad Fur Day'. Then Vanellope is met with Trouble the Tasmanian Devil from 'Inmortal Wombat' going Turbo, but Jake saves her. Jake tries to get acquainted with Vanellope's castle then plays with Vanellope, Taffyta and all the Sugar Rush Racers. When they learn that Jake's siblings got lost, they search for them. Vanellope, Jake, Candlehead, Taffyta, and Rancis get separated from Ralph and the others. They soon encounter Jake's friends Red and Chuck the silly cardinal and canary from 'Angry Birds'. When they get to Cereal Box Canyon, Trouble spies on them and tries to eat Rancis, but Red and Chuck save Rancis. Vanellope manages to "defeat" Trouble and find Jake's siblings. Places *Vanellope's Castle *Candy Cane Forest *The Lemonade River *Figgy Pudding Hill *The Cider Stream *Junkyard *Gumball Gorge *Muttonfugde Residence *Candy Corn Fields *Diet Cola Mountain *Cereal Box Canyon Music Songs: *I'm On My Way (from Brother Bear) *Sugar Rush (from Wreck-It Ralph) *This Grill is Not a Home (from Spongebob Squarepants: Welcome to the Chum Bucket) *We Can Sing We Can Dance (from Madeline Lost in Paris) *Always There (from The Land Before Time 5: The Mysterious Island) *Somewhere Out There (from An American Tail franchise) *Nobody Else but You (from A Goofy Movie) Gallery Wir_join_the_club_by_jenny_jen-d60lwvl.png|Vanellope in her racing jacket by Jenny-Jen on deviantArt (http://jenny-jen.deviantart.com/art/WiR-Join-the-Club-363819441) Trivia *unlike Wreck-It Ralph this film is Rated G *Inmortal Wombat is from Cow and Chicken *Sugar Rush's nighttime sky is indigo with neon candy stars and a Lucky Charms blue moon marshmallow. *Cereal Box Canyon is from the book "One Sweet Race" *in this spin-off Vanellope's hoodie is replaced with a racing jacket. *The Angry Birds have wings in this movie. *Snowanna will wear goggles just like in the original storyboards in this movie. *In the junkyard scene The Sugar Rush Racers do the same thing from the first movie. It's going driving the same order from in to out, not bringing the Palette Swaps, same silly faces during crazy jumping, and same surprized faces during Tazmanian Devil jumping. Category:Wreck-It Ralph spin-offs Category:Crossovers